<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Su Cuy'gar by Addleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705863">Su Cuy'gar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addleton/pseuds/Addleton'>Addleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUs of the Deliver Us AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU of an AU, Comedy, Fake Marriage, Mando'a Language (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addleton/pseuds/Addleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An expanded version of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/comments/342196999">this comment</a>, now with 100% more Mando'a!</p><p>Set in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314">Bittodeath's Deliver Us AU universe</a>, Wad'e Tay'haai drops into the Jatnese after ten years of no contact to find his husband.</p><p>[Archivist and Swordbelt #1]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wad'e Tay'haai/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUs of the Deliver Us AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Deliver Us - Main Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Su Cuy'gar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910154">Deliver Us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath">Bittodeath</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never expected to write an AU of an AU. Or for people to like it as much as they did. Or for this to spawn a sequel (still a WIP).</p><p>Now with translations all properly linked!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wad'e Tay'haai sweeps into the Jatnese one day and takes a seat at the bar. He takes off his <a href="#helmet">buy'ce</a><a id="buyce" name="buyce"></a> and gestures for the bartender. Dahl does a double take before speeding over.</p><p>"Wad'e Tay'haai." The lunch crowd grows quiet as everyone listens in, whispers darting about the room to explain the situation to those not yet in the know. <a href="#alive">"Su cuy'gar. Tion'vaii ta'raysh simir?"</a> <a id="sucuy" name="sucuy"></a></p><p>Wad'e shrugs dismissively. <a href="#contract">"Mun'yot koor. Ranovla'ni enteyo ne'briikase."</a><a id="koor" name="koor"></a></p><p>Dahl has heard several rumors of others dropping in out of the black for the same reason, so he leaves it at that for now. The details can be part of the payment later. <a href="#here">"Tion'meg olar?"</a><a id="olar" name="olar"></a></p><p><a href="#info">"Din'kartay, bal'ban!"</a> <a id="kartay" name="kartay"></a> Wad'e grins. <a href="#looking">"Royaa ner riduur, 'lek, bal susulu kaysh birovla olaro'lar."</a> <a id="royaa" name="royaa"></a></p><p>The Jatnese is so suddenly silent, a dropped pin would echo.</p><p>Dahl stares at Wad'e, a cresting wave of emotion mixed between reflexive disbelief, dawning realization, and panicked horror filling his heart as he remembers the initial claims of a certain Jedi, so many years before. Claims that he was forced to recant in order to keep his life. <a href="#have">"Gar gana eyn riduur,"</a><a id="gana" name="gana"></a> Dahl manages to say, his voice surprisingly even.</p><p>Wad'e's grin grows even wider. <a href="#yes">"Elek! Ge'tal gemas. Vhi'troan. Mesh'la'ne vorpan o'r kebiin sur'haiise. Gaigotalu Ben Tay'haai. Tion'kaysh?"</a><a id="elek" name="elek"></a></p><p>Dahl stares at Wad'e in growing despair. He knows already who Wad'e speaks of, yet he must confirm. <a href="#who">"Tion'ad Obi-Wan Kenobi?"</a><a id="tionad" name="tionad"></a></p><p><a href="#ofjedi">"Jorhaa'i kaysh be Jetii?!"</a><a id="bejetii" name="bejetii"></a> At least one person in the crowd chokes. <a href="#well">"Mar'e! Pakode. Elek, royaa Obi-Wan Kenobi bal adiike!"</a><a id="mare" name="mare"></a></p><p>Dahl closes his eyes a moment and braces himself to break the unfortunate news to Wad'e. <a href="#stars">Ka'ra</a><a id="kara" name="kara"></a> forgive him for being responsible for a <a href="#broken">shuk'riduurok</a><a id="shuk" name="shuk"></a> and <a href="#false">je'riduurok</a><a id="je" name="je"></a> at the same time. Am is going to murder him.</p><p>At that moment, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the Vod'ike arrive. Every head in the Jatnese crowd turns to focus on the eldest <a href="#jedi">Jetii</a><a id="jetii" name="jetii"></a>, who comes to an abrupt stop just inside the door.</p><p>Anakin recovers first. "<a href="#what">Uh. Dahl? Me'bana?"</a><a id="mebana" name="mebana"></a></p><p>Wad'e looks away from Dahl and his grin grows brighter. He hops off his seat and makes a beeline for the redhead. <a href="#long">"Ben! Obi-Wan! Ner mesh'la riduur! Munit'shya ca'nara!"</a><a id="munit" name="munit"></a></p><p>Obi-Wan's jaw is practically on the floor. "Wad'e Tay'haai?!" he manages to choke out.</p><p><a href="#alive2">"Elek! Su cuy'ner! Bal ni ceta par lise draar rejorhaa'ir ta'raysh simir. Susulu sha ca'nara kirmanir—"</a> <a id="cuyner" name="cuyner"></a></p><p>"What the kriff." Obi-Wan is practically vibrating in place, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. <a href="#joke">"Tion'jenuhur?"</a><a id="nuhur" name="nuhur"></a> He glares around the room, no one daring to meet his glare as the Vod'ike huddle protectively around their buir, Anakin looking murderously confused.</p><p>Wad'e looks taken aback. <a href="#truth">"Ne'jenuhu! Ori'haat!"</a> <a id="haat" name="haat"></a></p><p>Obi-Wan closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and schools his expression into Jedi blankness. <a href="#cant">"Nulise sha ca'nara. Mhi slana yaim."</a><a id="nulise" name="nulise"></a></p><p><a href="#but">"A—!"</a> <a id="a" name="a"></a></p><p>The <a href="#pjedi">Jetiise</a><a id="jetiise" name="jetiise"></a> sweep out, leaving a very bereft <a href="#commando">ramikad</a><a id="ramikad" name="ramikad"></a> standing just inside the door.</p><p>Wad'e sighs and says, mournfully, <a href="#correct">"Urmankala serim geparjai teh ne'rejorhaa'ir ven ca'nara."</a> <a id="serim" name="serim"></a></p><p><a href="#deadline">"Gar ne'rejorhaa'i gar riduur gar venkoorvorer'yot?!"</a><a id="kooeryot" name="kooeryot"></a> demands an incredulous voice from the crowd.</p><p>Wad'e looks sadly in the direction the voice originated from. <a href="#give">"Fett ne'kir'gaanade."</a> <a id="kir" name="kir"></a></p><p>The lunch crowd loses their minds.</p><p>So does Dahl.</p>
<hr/><h2>Mando'a Translations</h2><p>
  <a href="#buyce" id="helmet" name="helmet">helmet</a>
</p><p><a href="#sucuy" id="alive" name="alive">"You're still alive. Where have you been these past ten years?"</a> I almost went with <em>rusimir</em> ( ru- + simir ), but I figured that would more likely mean "ten years ago". Also, because Mando'a is noted to drop the verb <em>cuyir</em> and pronouns that can be inferred from context, the expanded Mando'a of the second sentence would be "Tion'vaii ta'raysh simir cuyi gar?"</p><p><a href="#koor" id="contract" name="contract">"Long-term contract. Complete secrecy was unhappily required."</a> <em>Mun'yot</em> from munit + yot and <em>ranovla'ni</em> from ranovla + ani.</p><p><a href="#olar" id="here" name="here">"What brings you here?"</a> More directly translates to "what is here for you", because Mando'a is aggressive af and I love it.</p><p><a href="#kartay" id="info" name="info">"Information, of course!"</a> <em>Bal'ban</em> is a bit more emphatic than I was intending, but the only other word I saw that comes close is <em>troch</em> which is marked as archaic.</p><p><a href="#royaa" id="looking" name="looking">"I'm looking for my riduur, you see, and I hear he often comes here."</a> The other words for hunting or searching had either murderous or grieving connotations, so I derived <em>roya</em> as a more neutral word for "hunt, seek" with <em>royaar</em> being the verb form from <em>beroya</em>. Similarly, the other words meaning "many" weren't quite right either, so birov + -la = <em>birovla</em> it was. I also figured "come here" is a common enough phrase to justify contraction, so we get olaror + olar = <em>olaro'lar</em>.</p><p><a href="#gana" id="have" name="have">"You have a riduur."</a> Dahl is enunciating every word here for emphasis, otherwise the sentence would be "Gana riduur."</p><p><a href="#elek" id="yes" name="yes">"Yes! Redhead. Freckles. The most beautiful blue-green eyes. Goes by the name Ben Tay'haai. Know him?"</a> <em>Vhi</em> comes from <em>vhipir</em>, which I figure directly translates to "water particles", and so "face particles" = freckles, vhi + troan = vhi'troan.</p><p>
  <a href="#tionad" id="who" name="who">"You mean Obi-Wan Kenobi?"</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#bejetii" id="ofjedi" name="ofjedi">"He told you he's a Jedi?!"</a>
</p><p><a href="#mare" id="well" name="well">"Well I'll be! That makes things easier. Yes, I'm looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi and the kids."</a> I took <em>pakod</em> and verbed it into <em>pakoder</em> because Mando'a is accommodating like that.</p><p>
  <a href="#kara" id="stars" name="stars">the spirits of the ruling kings, watching over the Mandalorian people from the afterlife</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#shuk" id="broken" name="broken">divorce, lit. broken marriage</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#je" id="false" name="false">false marriage; je- is derived from <em>jehaat</em> (lie, lit. false truth) and <em>jekai</em> (bait, lit. false food)</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#jetii" id="jedi" name="jedi">Jedi</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#mebana" id="what" name="what">"Uh. Dahl? Is something going on?"</a>
</p><p><a href="#munit" id="long" name="long">"Ben! Obi-Wan! My beautiful spouse! It's been too long!"</a> Since -shya is a comparative suffix, <em>munit ca'nara</em> would be "long time" and <em>munit'shya ca'nara</em> would be "longer/too long time".</p><p>
  <a href="#cuyner" id="alive2" name="alive2">"Yes! I'm alive! And I'm sorry I couldn't contact you at all these past ten years. When I heard you'd adopted—"</a>
</p><p><a href="#nuhur" id="joke" name="joke">"Is this a sick joke?"</a> <em>Jenuhur</em> (je- + nuhur) is to make a false or deceptive joke, with intention to hurt. On a side note, this means that Mandolorians would have a way to directly call out those "jokes" whose sole purpose is to demean or otherwise harm a person/group, which is pretty Mandokarla if you think about it. Mandalorians don't do microaggressions; you either be straight-up aggressive, or gtfo.</p><p>
  <a href="#haat" id="truth" name="truth">"This is no sick joke! I swear!"</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#nulise" id="cant" name="cant">"I can't do this right now. We're going home."</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#a" id="but" name="but">"But—!"</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#jetiise" id="pjedi" name="pjedi">plural of Jetii</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#ramikad" id="commando" name="commando">commando</a>
</p><p><a href="#serim" id="correct" name="correct">"I suppose I deserve that for not telling him in advance."</a> <em>Geparjai</em> (ge- + parjai) was the closest I could come to a single word for earnings or something deserved. You'd think Mando'a would already have had such a word, but apparently not (there isn't even one for payments or earning money, shockingly). Anyways, more literally, Wad'e is saying "I believe that's the proper earnings from not telling him ahead of time."</p><p><a href="#kooeryot" id="deadline" name="deadline">"You didn't tell your husband before you accepted the contract?!"</a> -yot is derived from <em>ruyot</em> and <em>vencuyot</em> to indicate a period of time. <em>Koorvorer</em> (usually shortened to <em>koo'er</em> ) comes from koor + vorer and would be a general term for accepting contracts, with ven- denoting that the contract's acceptance is pending, but otherwise guaranteed. <em>Venkoorvorer'yot/venkoo'er'yot</em> thus directly translates to "the time before a contract is accepted", while <em>koorvorer'yot/koo'er'yot</em> would be "the time to accept a contract", i.e. a deadline. Our mystery voice in the crowd is Upset, and so is Making A Point via Enunciating Every Word IN FULL.</p><p><a href="#kir" id="give" name="give">"Fett didn't give me a choice."</a> <em>Dinuir</em> seems to be used for concrete nouns, so kir (derived from <em>kir'manir</em>) would be for abstract nouns.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>